The Demon's son
by Shadow Brockwell
Summary: Sebastian falls in love with a human and now is the new owner of the phantomhive manor and the funtom company however when one night of passion turns into an unexpected news is told to the two lovers... better summery inside give it a chance and leave review's...
1. In the beginning

Hello ans welcome to the first chapter of The Demons Son please comment or PM your ideas and views I hope you enjoy...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Summery: Sebastian Michaelis is a demon who fell in love long ago with a human living together Sebastian took over the old Phantomhive manor to be the new Michaelis manor and now he has taken management of the successful Funtom company now living in the Michaelis manor with three differently skilled servants and his wife Ebony Rose Michaelis to expect someone new to the manor...

Chapter 1: In the beginning

Sebastian was in his study doing paper work and planning new ideas for the Funtom company whilst the three long loyal servants was tending to their duty's; Finny the manors gardener was tending to the masters favourite flowers, black and red starling roses getting rid of all the weeds with ease with his inhuman strength. Mayrin the manors maid was cleaning the banisters of the grand staircase in the main hall, getting rid of every spec of dust and dirt with her inhuman eyesight when her glasses were off. Bard the manors cook was preparing dinner, cutting the meat with inhuman accuracy with his knifes carelessly wondering if he should use his flamethrower to speed the cooking up a decision he would soon regret...also Sebastian's wife Ebony Rose or as he called her Rose was strolling freely around the manors magnificent garden thinking about how to make Sebastian more happy since he was stressed when loaded with a tone of new work for the Funtom company he had to work at a humans pace to not cause suspicion and make mistakes in his paperwork. Suddenly she had a mischievous idea so she turned around to set a new course to find and talk to her beloved husband.

Once she found his location thanks to the servants observation she found herself outside Sebastian's study, she knocked on the door three times and awaited an answer.

"Come in" Sebastian said knowing that Rose was at the door using his natural demon senses. Rose then entered letting out a sigh of relief she was not disturbing her husbands work as he recently finished with a proud stack of signed finished papers next to him. Rose then strode over to Sebastian and lent down to whisper in his ear seductively, "You have worked hard love, I would love to pleasure you tonight, if that is what you wish my darling~."

Sebastian smirked in realization of what she was implying, "Very well my darling Rose I shall meet with you earlier tonight, I look forward to it...". With that Rose made her way to each of the three sevents and dismissed them to clean the town house and stay there for a few days.

Once night approached and the moon was almost at its peek Rose was awaiting Sebastian to join her as usual in the master bedroom. When the door opened Sebastian and Rose got ready for bed stripping their clothes one by one as they kissed passionately deepening their love as the night rolled on.

Dawn approached as both Sebastian and Rose awoke and smiled at each other remembering the night before. Sebastian lent down and kissed Rose cutely on the nose making her blush and him chuckle. A strong bond between the two married lovers would never break as it could be sensed by all nothing went better than Sebastian and Rose and nothing could tare them apart...

A few day's past and Rose was in bed in the morning when she suddenly felt nauseous and with that she ran to the nearest bathroom and spewed up everything she had eaten that they and the night before. Sebastian sensed something was wrong with Rose and ran to the bathroom with demonic speed to see Rose struggling to compose herself as she heaved into the toilet again he bent down and rubbed her back soothingly as she finished.

"Rose darling are you alright?...I shall make an appointment with the doctor immediately love..just try to rest" Sebastian stated once he was sure Rose was ok he set on calling to a doctor from the phone in the bedroom.

"Rose darling the doctor can see you know if thats ok..but we must set off soon" Sebastian said helping Rose.

"Yes my love I'm fine...I shal join you in the carriage in a moment" Rose sat on the bed for a moment as she felt a pain in her stomach and as if carrying more weight but she brushed it off and went downstairs and outside to join Sebastian in the carriage as the set off to town.

Once they arrived in a short time the couple were seen immediately, Rose walked in whilst Sebastian was waiting outside the room "Hello Mrs Michaelis, I heard from your husband that you haven't been feeling well..would you mind telling me the problem?" the doctor asked with slightly concerned in his voice being the family's doctor.

"Yes doctor, I've been feeling very nauseous constantly over the last few days but it seems to be worst in the mornings as I have vomited from this, also I have been feeling pains im my stomach and feel dizzy sometimes..." Rose listed the various symptoms she had experienced and wondered, along with her husband, what it could be.

The doctor thought for a moment and then gave a soft smile " Mrs Michaelis would you mind if I checked your stomach to confirm my diagnosis?" As Rose nodded in consent he set on checking her whom and stomach then checking her vital signs as he confirmed it and asked Sebastian to come in the room to sit at his desk as he filled out some paperwork on Rose's medical history.

Sebastian paced impatiently and in worry outside the room wondering if his darling Rose would be ok. Once he was called in to speak to the doctor with Rose he held her hand and awaited the doctors diagnosis.

The doctor looked up to the couple and smilied "Mr and Mrs Michaelis I am pleased to tell you that you are with child"...

.

.

.

Chapter 1 complete this is actually a bit of a rewrite since I saw some mistakes and wanted to make the chapter better please comment your ideas and options hope you enjoyed...Shadow Brockwell


	2. Expectations

Hello I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read it please comment or PM your ideas and inspirations to me thay will be greatly appreciated and considered thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Expectations

M

onths had been since Rose and Sebastian heard they we're having a child and both could not be happier and supportive on the idea of having a child even the servants was excited and promised to take special care. At the current time a week before Rose was due for the baby, Rose was seated in her chair in the master bedroom caressing her stomach for the child inside her a warm smile on her face as Sebastian entered the room and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hello my darling and how are you feeling this fine evening?" Sebastian said with a smile kneeling down to her.

"I am well my love.." Just then Rose felt a small kick in her stomach, she smiled at Sebastian as he felt it to as he too rested a gentle hand on her perfectly round abdomen.

"The baby isn't certainty very active for a child...but it seems to be moving a lot more than it has.." Sebastian pointed out.

"That's ok he can be however he likes..yes he's getting a bit restless" Rose smiled

"How do you know its a boy darling?" Sebastian was confused but happy.

"I can just feel it...a bit like the bond between us..I just know..." Sebastian and Rose both smiled at each other and continued to caress the baby as night rolled on they retired for the night sleeping peacefully...

Rose was still in the master bedroom as nightfall approached as her baby's kicking got more frequent and restless moving a lot more when suddenly her water broke. "SEBASTIAN!" Rose shouted calling her husband as she knew it was time.

Sebastian came bursting through the door immediately almost breaking it in the process, "Rose my darling..what ever is the matter?" Sebastian asked in panic as he was beginning to see the situation.

"it's time my love" Rose said huffing and puffing though her labour as Sebastian gathered all the essentials with demonic speed setting up extra sheets, towles, blankets and water also some essentials they already had prepared for the baby.

Sebastian sped up the process glancing over at Rose who was processing into her labour more with erratic breathing and a flushed face.

The baby was coming...

.

.

.

Thank you for reading chapter two and thank your for your suggestions and support for chapter 1 you shall hear more soon more ideas and inspiration is appreciated thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	3. New arrival

hello sorry it to so long to update but I shall prevail towards new chapters please comment for new ideas and storys also reviews are appreciated...shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 3: New arrival

"Sebastian you conniving incubus! You did this to me!" Rose accuses through gritted teeth as the labor pains only get sharper as they come, increasing in frequency.

"My apologies, my radiant Rose, though you will have to do better if you actually mean to insult me." Sebastian replies, shifting down to the end of the bed, placing her feet upon his shoulders preparing her for the baby's arrival.

"I don't want to but this human body hurts in moments like this!" She screams through her teeth, gripping the sheets.

"How much longer?""Just push as I instruct and the baby will be out in no time." Sebastian encourages, checking her dilation with his slender fingers. "Push as much as you can bear now."Rose pushes as hard as she can and then relaxes a bit and breathes before pushing again as Sebastian instructs. Finally, an hour later, the baby comes out and Sebastian begins to cut the umbilical cord with his fangs, enjoying the taste of her blood. The baby boy screams and cries, eliciting the other servants notice as they all run to their Master and Mistress's bedroom. Finnian, Mey-rin, and Bard follow Tanaka in to see what the commotion is, still believing that it would be another week before the Mistress was due.

As they crowd into the room, they watch Sebastian cleaning off a petite but pudgy baby boy and Rose bleeding onto the sheets a bit as she breathes heavily, relaxing into the plethora of pillows.

The baby continues to cry as Sebastian puts a nappie on him and swaddles him in the softest baby blue blanket.

"Hush, now, little one, your mother needs rest." Sebastian encourages, laying the newborn in a thoroughly padded cradle.

"Sebastian, give me my baby." Rose commands, still huffing and puffing from the labor.

"Rose, you need rest." Sebastian gently disagrees with a firm look.

"What I need is to hold my baby." Rose argues giving him a lot that could kill.

"Very well, if that allow to rest." Sebastian sighs, cradling the newborn in his arms and carrying him over to her.

The servants overlook the new parents fawning over their new young master "Oh the Master and Mistress make such cute babies they do!" Mey-rin gushes.

"That is the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Finnian agrees.

"I have to agree with you two." Bard admits, smirking a bit at how strange it must sound coming from him.

"Hi, angel, it's mama…" Rose coos at her baby boy, looking into his barely open eyes as he begins to calm down and yawn. "Oh my, what a tired little darling you must be. It's such a big day for you. Welcome to the world my darling baby boy."

"What will you call him, Miss?" Finnian asks, beaming at the new mother and her newborn.

"Ciel." She answers in a soft voice as her baby begins to drift to sleep in her arms cutely yawning like a kitten as he drifts closer into the land of dreams.

"You all can come closer to see him if you promise to be quiet. He is sleeping now."

The servants nod and tiptoe to the bed and take a closer look at the fragile thing in her arms. Rose sweeps her baby's blue-ish black hair across his forehead. She chose the name because of his eyes. She knew good and well that this child was going to make them proud demon or human it was too soon to know but the child would live a real life in a safe and loving home she and her husband would protect him no matter what.

"You four, return to your chores." Sebastian orders in a quiet but firm voice, taking the sleeping newborn from his mother's arms and laying him in the crib once more.They all obey after lingering a moment. Sebastian settles on the bed with Rose and lifts her chin to look him in the eyes.

"he is wonderful my darling he will grow happy and stong and dont worry about the other demons my love I shall be ready to give my own life than let them touch either you or ciel"

"thank you my darling I know you will protect us... and I do love you" rose leans over to Sebastian to kiss him lovingly as they to drift of to sleep exhausted after the whole ordel however worth it for their beautiful baby boy...

.

.

.

next chapter shall come soon please review thank you for reading sorry for delay (exams) will continue soon...Shadow Brockwell


	4. The special child

Hello, here is the new chapter please review and comment also put other ideas of this and other storys enjoy...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 4The special child

It has been four months since Ciel was born Rose and Sebastian could not be ever more in love with thier baby.

Ciel had grown very little in those four months, though he is now healthier in weight. The infant hasn't hardly left his mother and father's reach since he was born and seems content on keeping it that way.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Ciel bawls, laying on his back with his fists clenched, legs kicking, and eyes squeezed shut.

"I know, angel, mama's here and going to make it all better." Rose soothes, removing his soiled clothes and nappie and cleaning him up.

After re-dressing him, she takes him into her arms, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. Ciel starts to calm down and suck on his fist as Rose cradles him in her arms.

"There, all better, sweetheart." She coos, giving him a small section of hair play with- a habit Sebastian would later scold her for encouraging.

"Darling, are you ready to go? Tanaka has already taken the diaper bag out to the carriage." Sebastian says, entering the room.

"Yes, we just needed our nappie changed, didn't we?" She responds nuzzling her infant, who gurgles happily in response.

Sebastian escorts Rose to the carriage while cooing Ciel as they take off to the function at the Baron's estate. The Baron has promised to back the company and assist in funding future expansions if the Michaelis family were to attend his function and impress him. So the carriage moves on, gently rocking and bumping along the roads as they head to the estate.

Ciel is nursed for the first hour in transit and dozes for the last as the carriage pulls up to the grand front entrance.

Sebastian helps Rose out of the carriage, along with Mey-rin, whose duty is to carry the diaper bag and assist Rose whenever necessary. The Michaelis family and Mey-rin move to the center of the ballroom where the Baron stands talking to his guests.

"Ah, Michaelis family!" The Baron's full booming voice greets.The Baron is a rather "full" man, being heavy in stature, but average height. He is very polite but sends alarm through Rose as she sees him. She remains silent as she looks him over, smiling politely.

"Mrs. Michaelis, you have a beautiful baby boy." The Baron complements, smiling kindly, but something gleamed in his eyes as he said this.

"May I hold him?"Rose and Sebastian hesitates for a moment but decides to comply keeping up with the human appearance all the while being cautious of Ciel.

Both Sebastian and Rose nodded in agreement toneach other "I don't see why not." Rose answers, Rose cringes ever so slightly but allows the Baron to take Ciel from her arms. Much to her dismay, Ciel wakes up, rubbing at his face with his tiny fists, yawning. He looks up at the Baron fussing over him and tenses. His chin quivers and his brows furrow as he open his mouth wide to start sobbing and screeching. The Baron attempts to calm the child but finds himself at a loss. Rose begins to weep with her face buried in Sebastian's chest, falling apart at the sound of her child's cries.The rest of the guests in attendance looked at the scene from the peripherial.

"Perhaps Mrs. Michaelis should take him back, he probably needs fed again since young children need the nourishment to grow." The Baron encourages.

"Yes, yes, he probably does, is there a room that I can go to nurse him?" Rose agrees, taking her baby back into her arms as she sniffles.The Baron escorts her to quaint little sitting room and encourages her to make herself at home before gently closing the door. Instead of returning to the party, he goes into the room next to it and takes down a small portrait on the wall separating the quaint sitting room from the room in which he stands. He pulls back a short handled hatch and looks through to the sitting room, where Rose is coddling her baby boy and changing him.

"Are you okay, Miss, are you?" Mey-rin inquires, packing the unneeded things away.

"No, Mey-rin. I am not okay. I hate to hear my baby cry, he's my baby. I cannot let anyone or anything harm him. He's the most precious thing. He came to me. I didn't find him, but he found me and changed me. He's a little angel in disguise." Rose answers, gently holding her tired baby to her chest so he can listen to her heartbeat whilst thinking how ironic if ciel is a demon to be a little angel in disguise.

"I am sorry, Miss, I am. I can't imagine what it must be like." Mey-rin appreciates, nodding her head feverishly.

"No one can." Rose whimpers, kissing her baby's cheek.

Mey-rin comforts Rose whilst she is still hugging her baby brushing his blue and grey slate coloured hair from his face Rose sniffles, nuzzling her baby.At that moment, the Baron quietly shuts the little peep-hole's latch and covers the spot with the painting. He exits the room and returns to hosting his party. The child he held is special, as he thought. The child is an Angel or somthing even more special and therefore could be of use to him- not to mention how it would make a wonderful prize given the perfection of it. The Baron makes up his mind that he will somehow capture this special child.

Sebastian and the Baron talks waiting for Rose to come back as the Baron heartily agrees to promote the Funtom Company as well as finance future expansion endeavors- though the reasoning was never given.

After a few minutes Rose returns to the ballroom with her sleeping baby in her arms and Mey-rin trailing after. She returns to Sebastian's side, leaning into him as she starts to feel faint. Sebastian looks upon her and frowns with a concerned look, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Darling, I believe we should head home soon. You look rather faint. You will need to see a doctor tomorrow so we can ensure you're alright. The pregnancy did do a number on you after all." Sebastian points out, tilting her chin up towards him as she nods.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis, if you are not feeling well, I urge you to go home and rest. I will ensure that your reputation isn't marred in any way by your early departure. After all, they will understand that you are a new mother and need more rest since the little one's birth." The Baron encourages, happy to accommodate the needs of the ones who created his soon to be prize possession.

"You are too kind Baron. I thank you for your understanding and apologize for my weakness." Rose responds with tired smile.

"Yes, it is very kind of you and I'm afraid it is for the best that we depart as quickly as possible so my wife may rest before she sees the doctor tomorrow." Sebastian agrees taking baby Ciel in his arms, smiling kindly at him Rose, Sebastian and Mey-rin exit the estate and climb into their carriage. Sebastian has Rose rest herself against him, but looks rather troubled.

"What is it, my darling?" Rose murmurs, finding herself more and more exhausted.

"The Baron rubs me the wrong way. I have a bad feeling about him and I know he was watching you and the baby. I followed him at a distance and saw him peeping through where a painting hung. While I have never truly warmed up to the Baron and I don't appreciate the Baron sizing up Ciel as if he were a catch or something of the like." Sebastian answers, watching their child sleep in his arms feeling protective of both Ciel and Rose as he worrys for them both.

"I don't like the Baron. He is more evil than demons are" Rose admits.

"I wish to stay far away from him" Rose and Sebastian agrees.

"I understand, darling. But you will go to the doctor tomorrow." Sebastian responds, making eye contact with her.

"Then you will need to watch Ciel." She points out."I'm sure Ciel will do just fine with the servants. After all, I have absurd amounts of paperwork to finish." He reminds her.

"I love our servants dearly, but they are practically children themselves. You will need to watch Ciel." Rose persistently persuades

"Alright, I understand. I shall watch the baby tomorrow until you return from the doctor." Sebastian submits with a sigh.

"Thank you. I do appreciate it. And…" Rose thanks, looking up at him before kissing him rather passionately. "I do love you.""I love you too, Ebony-Rose." He replies, smiling deviously.After another hour of travel, they arrive home. Sebastian hands over ciel to Rose and kisses his babys forehead as he goes to the study to work in order to pay more mind to their baby the next day.

Meanwhile, Rose goes upstairs with Mey-rin following after, lays Ciel in his crib, and changes into her nightgown. Mey-rin is given her leave as Rose takes Ciel back into her arms. The infant coos and grins his toothless smile as she tickles him gently.

"Hi, baby!" She coos at him. "Can you say mama?"Ciel gurgles a bit and speaks in baby gibberish before something akin to mama starts to form.

"Yes, that's my baby, say Mama!" She encourages.Ciel concentrates for a moment to form the right words "Mah Mah!" Ciel says, gurgling happily as his mama blows kisses on his cheek.

"Yes, That's my little angel! You're getting so big!" She coos at him.Rose continues to play with her baby boy as Sebastian comes in and changes for bed.

"Oh, I know. Can you say da-da?" Rose asks, pointing to Sebastian.Ciel speaks in gibberish a bit before saying Mama instead."Say da-da, sweetie!" Rose encourages.

Sebastian goes to bed worrying for his family as he still thinks about protecting them from the Baron Sebastian was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Rose and Ciel.

Ciel looks his dad, his lip quivering, and buries his face in his mama's chest as he starts to cry.

"Sebastian,if you two are going to be together tomorrow then you need to properly bond with him." Rose reminds him, rubbing hearts on her baby's back.

Sebastian comes out of his train of thought as he then sees Ciel crying "Yes, my darling." Sebastian agrees, taking Ciel in his arms.

"Now, now, little one, there's no need to cry."Sebastian rests Ciel on his chest and pats his bottom. He hums a soft song to the child who sniffles and looks up at the man holding him."Dah-dah…" Ciel hiccups."Yes, little one." Sebastian encourages.After awhile of Sebastian learning all of Ciel's favorite ways to play and his schedule, Ciel begins to fuss and then sob. Within a manner of seconds, Sebastian notices the infant's bottom is wet.

"Come, little one, it seems you've soiled yourself." Sebastian soothes, taking Ciel to his crib to be changed.Moving swiftly but gently, Sebastian changes Ciel's diaper in record time, though sparing the theatrics that Rose would normally engage in. This absence of play and distraction leaves Ciel still in tears, screaming loudly as Sebastian rocks him in his arms.

"Whatever is the matter with him?" Sebastian asks, looking to Rose."You need to distract him when you change his diaper. He hates having a dirty diaper but also hates getting it changed. I usually play with him, giving him his pacifier, a toy or just tickling him and showing him how he can reach his feet." Rose explains, leaving the bed and taking Ciel into her arms. "It's okay, baby, Daddy's still learning."Ciel calms down into a whimper and eventually fusses to express his tiredness. Rose soothes him and lays in bed next to Sebastian with her infant laying on her chest while Sebastian has his hand on the infants back sothing them all into a deeper slumber like every other night.

.

.

.

thank you for reading so far I promise to update soon also to make a new story intirely keep reading and reviews follow if you like it...Shadow Brockwell


	5. Fussing

Hello again I did say I would update soon and exam season ia almost over so expect more please review and even chat to me for new Ideas for this and new storys I will gladly welcome them graciously...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 5Fussing

It is fairly early in the morning, approximately six o'clock, when Rose begins to gather herself to leave her baby for the first time. She frets endlessly, despite knowing her little one will be in good hands for the three hours she is gone and she begins to lecture Sebastian on how to care for Ciel without her as she fusses over him.

"Now, the bottles are on the dresser next to his crib, you know where his diapers are and of course where his favorite blanket is. He will wake up at seven and you will need to soothe him, seeing as how he will be upset by the disruption in his normal routine with me." Rose carys on with the lecture to Sebastian as he walks her down the grand staircase.

"After that, you need to feed him, burp him, and then play with him. At 11, he will be ready for his first nap. When he wakes up, you need to change him as I showed you. Then, you will need to feed him again, promptly burping him-lest you wish to have him screaming and crying and if so I will surely redact your existence- and then-"

"Darling, he will be fine and I know my duties. We will be fine." Sebastian assures, opening the carriage door for her and kissing her lovingly.

"Just relax and make sure that you're alright"Sebastian encouraging Rose "You're right, my dear. I love you and I shall be back as soon as I can." Rose agrees, smiling softly at him before he closes the carriage door.

Sebastian goes back in the manor and walks up the stairs, intending to go to the study to work for a little while. Suddenly, his plans are altered as he hears Ciel wailing from their bedroom. The Demon sighs in frustration, wondering why little Ciel had to wake up at an odd hour the one time his mother is gone but remembers that it is because he and his mother is gone that he cries, having gotten used to sleeping in either his or Roses arms and constantly hearing their steady heartbeat. Sebastian regroups and heads towards the master bedroom.

He stops outside the door, taking a deep breath and tries to mimic the way Rose would handle things- failing miserably since she is truly a unique being which is why he chose to keep her around. Sebastian goes over to the crib and takes the distressed infant into his arms. Ciel continues to cry as Sebastian begins to soothe him, wondering where the pretty lady and dark man who said to call her mama went, the one who always held him and knew exactly what to do and when.

"Shhh, baby. Mama will be back before you realize it. For now you are with me." Sebastian comforts, rubbing hearts on the infant's back the way Rose showed him.

Recognizing the familiar motion, Ciel starts to calm down. This man looks familiar…the dark man...What had Mama called him? Ciel pouts as he thinks, his little brow furrowing up in concentration while Sebastian hums and carries the baby boy over to a rocking chair with a bottle in one hand. As Sebastian cradles Ciel in his arms, the little one remembers what Mama had called this man, the one she said was still learning.

"Dah-dah!" Ciel says, looking at the man's face, which is surprised and… pleased, making the baby giggle and babble a bit before his little tummy rumbles and makes him whimper and his lip quiver. "Dah-dah…"

"There, there, Ciel, Daddy has your breakfast." Sebastian coos, putting the bottle in the infant's mouth. "See? All better."

The baby greedily gulps down the milk, trying to go faster than his tiny tummy can handle. Knowing Ciel is drinking much too fast, Sebastian gently pulls bottle out of the infant's mouth and burps him gently over his shoulder. Ciel fuss until a small burp is emitted from his small body. Sebastian lays Ciel in his arms again, giving him his bottle slower this time and baby Ciel happily complys.

"There, you see, you simply needed to slow down a bit." Sebastian points out, smiling softly like Rose usually would.

Really, Sebastian was beginning to like this, it was a nice change of pace from all the paperwork and Underworld operations for the Queen. His tasks were so simple, even the bumbling servants couldn't screw them up- or so he hoped should the need ever arise that the servants be needed for such activities because he actually enjoyed it feeling a strong bond and protective need for the baby. Though being a father would be quite inconvenient for his life's work as a supernatural predator from Hell, Sebastian figures it may work out just fine as long as his initial scheme actually works out when they try to cultivate a soul this next time around he would always be there for Ciel. Ciel watches his daddy smile at him as he continues to drink. After a few more minutes, Ciel finds there's no milk left and starts to fuss as his stomach feels funny.

"It's alright, Ciel." Sebastian assures the baby, burping the child over his shoulder once again. "You just need Daddy to burp you."

After crying for a couple minutes as his tummy starts to pain with his chest, Ciel burps and then sniffles as he starts to feel better then Sebastian transitions from patting the infant's back to simply rubbing it. Ciel whines a bit, but stops as he grabs a hold of Sebastian's soft black hair, taking a hand full and rubbing it against his face. Sebastian cringes a bit as Ciel pulls on the feathery strands to get them closer to his face and takes his hair out of the baby's hand.

"No. That is not nice, Ciel." Sebastian scolds a bit too harshly as his eyes start to glow unintentionally.

Ciel's lip quivers and he begins to wail with tears streaming down his round little cheeks. Sebastian frowns, actually feeling awful for making Ciel cry, and uses a light and cooing tone with the infant.

"Ciel, Da-da's sowwy. Don't cry, baby, you're okay." Sebastian comforts, gently holding Ciel to his chest and rubbing his back while slowly rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes, Ciel calms down and takes Sebastian's finger in his mouth before it can leave his reach after accomplishing its task of brushing the soft strands of bluish black hair out of the baby's big innocent eyes. Sebastian is taken aback by this gesture and wonders if this is something that means a lot to human parents since his human form is telling him to awe at the little one and praise him.

"Aren't you an affectionate little baby." Sebastian coos, nuzzling Ciel gently. "I love you too."

Just outside the room, Mey-rin is dusting the portraits. As she catches a glimpse of the scene, her head feels lighter as if the blood suddenly rushed out of it. She covers her mouth and hurries down to the kitchen to tell Bard and Finny what she saw. As she had predicted, Finny was inside getting a drink of water while Bard was making lunch preparations, without any sort of weapon in sight- their Mistress had certainly scared him witless once Ciel was born.

"Hey! Bard, Finny! You won't believe what I saw, you won't!" Mey-rin gushes, her face flushed with excitement.

"Oi, what're you gettin' on about, Mey-rin?" Bard questions, turning his focus on her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mey-rin, what is it? What did you see?" Finny asks, one-upping Bard by raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"Mr. Sebastian was coddlin' the young master and told him he loved him, he did!" Mey-rin blurts, giggling with a dreamy expression on her face. "I was dusting the portraits in the hall outside the main bedroom and I caught sight of it, I did."the servants all gossip about the proud sight of farther and sons strong and loving bond.

Back in the bedroom, Sebastian smirks, knowing the maid saw the display of affection. He chuckles a bit, making Ciel look up at him with a little drool dribbling from his mouth as he continues gumming Sebastian's slender finger. Sebastian smiles, wiping the drool from the baby's tiny chin, and rises out of the rocking chair. He then crosses over to the specially made plush rug on the floor by the crib, laying Ciel on it upon his back. Ciel protests in the form of starting to cry once again, kicking his feet in the air and waving his tiny fists. Sebastian allows the infant to take hold of his thumbs and he helps the four month old sit up, which makes Ciel calm down and look around, gurgling happily as he feels proud of himself for sitting up.

"See, there's nothing to be upset about." Sebastian smiles warmly, laying Ciel back down for a moment to put his hands firmly under Ciel's arms and help the little one stand up.

Ciel looks around at how everything looks a little different and begins to squeal and giggle happily, feeling like he's accomplished even more. Ciel bends and unbends his knees repeatedly, as if he were trying to jump. Seeing this, Sebastian times himself to lift the happy infant up from the floor a few inches and set him back down. Ciel looks at Sebastian smiling at him and giggles, opening and closing his hands towards the man he once thought to be scary and mean. Sebastian raises Ciel high up in the air and brings him down, resting the baby's forehead against his, rubbing the tips of their noses together. Ciel gurgles and puts his hands on either side of Sebastian's face, sucking on his daddy's nose.

"You must be the happiest infant I've ever come across and likely the easiest to take care of." Sebastian muses, chuckling warmly and holding Ciel up against his chest as he shifts positions to sit cross-legged on the little plush rug cuddling Ciel.

Sebastian continues to play with Ciel for the hours leading up to 11, the time that Rose would normally lay him down for his nap. Around ten, Ciel begins to fuss, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny fists. Noticing this, Sebastian realizes that it must be time for his first nap. Sebastian lays Ciel against his chest, rubbing the baby's fragile back, and begins to hum. Ciel quiets a bit and yawns, his eyelids growing very heavy with each passing second. Sebastian rises with ease and grace and continues to hum as he climbs onto the bed with Ciel. He leans back against the many pillows covering the headboard and kisses the baby's forehead, grabbing Ciel's favorite blanket and pacifier from the bedside table. Sebastian gently covers Ciel with the blanket, letting a corner go up on the little one's head to shade his eyes, and attempts to put the pacifier in the infant's mouth, failing to do so. He defaults to allowing Ciel to suck on his finger as he begins to sing to his baby, which lulls the tired Ciel to sleep. Sebastian allows himself to fall asleep with infant laying on his chest.

A while later Rose returns from the doctors with anticipation over missing her husband and baby even though it had been not only a day she'd been gone.

Rose makes her way into the mansion as she see's all three servents awwing over something in the room they stod outside of Rose makes her way over and is greeted by thr servents. Their hearts melted at the sight of Sebastian was on the bed with baby Ciel cuddled up on his chest laying on his stomach with one hand grabing Sebastian's shirt whilst the other clutching Sebastian's finger as it is still in his mouth with a apparent smile on both their faces still sleeping peacefully.

The four observe the beautiful sight for a few more moments as Rose then shoes them away then makes her way over to the bed to sleep cuddling with her husbend and baby. Not noticing the stange fugures outside as they observe the family without a trace...

.

.

.

Hope you like story so far I apologise for any spelling, punctuation and grammar errors please correct me if you are appalled by this...sorry. I shall continue this story and if not but I doubt I will I shall post about it thank you again...Shadow Brockwell


	6. Broken family

hello sorry it has taken I while but I did hit a inspiration block bit now the new chapter is here and I hope it is worth the wait and earns your forgiveness enjoy...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 6Broken family

Rose walks over to the sleeping pair and shakes Sebastians shoulder "Sebastian...Sebastian..come on love its time to get up"

At the same time Sebastian stirs as baby Ciel yawns rubbing his eyes with balled fists along with Sebastian "hmm...oh hello darling" Sebastian asks looking down at Ciel and smiling as the baby smiles back

"it was fine my love the doctor said everything was fine just some rest is in order...how was caring for ciel?" Rose said smiling down stroking Ciel's hair.

"yes he was wonderful I can see why you love him so much...and I wish to be even more involved with Ciel...my darling son" Sebastian said hugging abd nuzzling Ciel feeling more protective of his son

"daddy!" Ciel said with all the joy in the world reaching his arms to his farther who happily complied hugging Ciel close once more.

Later on that day Rose was resting in bed while Sebastian,Finny and Ciel was in the kitchen, Ciel sat on the table looking around curiously, Sebastian preparing some warm milk and Finny watching Ciel

Suddenly there was a knock at the door broke the silence "Finny watch Ciel for a minute whilst I answer the door...and PAY ATTENTION FINNY!" Sebastian exclaimed to the gardener

"what?...oh yes master Sebastian" finny said dazed from daydreaming

Sebastian walked out to the main room only to answer to an absent door "hello?..." he answered to no one to be sure then closed the door still dumbfounded then sruged it off and made his way back to the kitchen

Whilst Sebastian was answering the door Finny was still daydreaming being bored inside and not in the garden. Ciel however was crawling around the table being curious sitting on the edge of the table with a slight frown etched on the baby's face as he waited for Sebastian to come back, he missed his farther

Suddenly the pan cooking the milk caught fire alarming both Ciel and Finny, Ciel fell of the table landing on his arm with a sickening thump and a snap while Finny jumps in fear running to ciel about to pick him up "waaaaaa" Ciel cried in pain keeping his arm layed across his chest not wanting anymore pain as he didn't want to be picked up by Finny and made his request known to the young gardener

Finny then didn't touch Ciel and tried calming the baby "shhh...master young master please stop crying...shhh" as Sebastian would see it as his fault which it mainly was. Sebastian herd a thump then Ciel crying when making his way back so without hesitation he ran back to his son and saw Ciel on the floor his eyes shut in pain crying but hardly moving. Next to Ciel was Finny trying to sush him Sebastian immediately nelt down to Ciel and examine him for injuries and dismissed finny to take care of the fire and leave he noted to have a firm talk with him later once Ciel was taken care of.

"waaaaaa" ciel still cried as Sebastian picked him up running upstairs whilst still being careful of Ciel Sebastian burst into the master bedroom "Rose please wake up! I need your help" Sebastian shouted as he lay the still crying baby on the bed as Rose wakes up alarmed "darling what happened! whats wrong with Ciel?!"

"I think he's broken his arm, he wont move it and he's in a lot of pain...Rose can you call the doctor to come immediately please" Sebastian said creating a home made sling rapping ciels arm around it and picking him up gently soothing Ciel as the baby then he starts to calm down.

"its ok Ciel the doctor will be here soon...shhh its ok son you'll be alright.." Rose goes over to Sebastian to help calm her son so he will be in less pain whilst waiting on the doctor.

Later on the doctor gave Ciel some light pain relief for his age and put ciel's arm in brace then walked over with a still crying Ciel in his arms and gave the small child back to his parents "he'll be fine just try to keep his arm still whilst its healing however he will be in a bit of pain from it all so be careful with him"

Sebastian eagerly walked over to the doctor and took Ciel gently into his arms, "daddy.." Ciel said who immediately stopped crying once with his father looked up and whiped his teary eyes with his other arm as Sebastian nuzzled his nose with ciels hair and face and got a giggle from Ciel in return "thank you doctor we shall be careful" Rose answered. Once the doctor made his way out then Sebastian layed Ciel between him and Rose all drifting to a peaceful sleep.

"MASTER! MARSTER! we have found him we have found Sebastian at last, master" the lowly demon howled into the dark and dreary throne room

A hand grabbed the unnamed demon by the throat was pulled and met with a terrifying face "are you certain...you remember what happens to those who fail me do you not?"

"we do master we do..but I am certain master it is him he's in the human world with a human woman and a baby boy I donts know if is human or not I believe master I thinks it is his family..master" the small demon coward

"well~...that makes things interesting...is the boy a demon?" a dark ura surrounded the dark figure wings black with a fitting dark kingly robe with red eyes glowing

"ummm...we dont know master its to early to know...but he has injured his arm...broken to be precise...if the boy is a demon it will heal by tomorrow master me and the imps can leave now to observe master?" the older demon spoke

"hmm...yes tell me what you see tomorrow observe them...however~ if you get caught by anyone...I will KILL you all...do I make my self clear~" the room went almost all black with the final word said with the sharpness of a knife as the unknown dark beast said it

"Yes lucifer yes master...all ruling and powerful master..we shall not fail you...I shall not fail you, master" the older demon exclaimed as all creatures vanished without a trace...

.

.

.

Next chapter shall come soon however I hoped you like this one please leave a review and a comment if you want me to continue please be nice thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	7. Miracles and Darkness

Hello thank you for your replies to my earlier question so I shall be continuing this story also all your ideas have been taken into consideration and more are still appreciated thank you..Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Miracles and Darkness

The early morning sun shined onto the peacefully sleeping faces of the Michaelis family all seemed bliss as the shadows watching them lurked silently...

"I do not understand why we can't take him now?! He's vulnerable!" the impatient imp ranted only to be met with a fierce growl of warning from there leader, Terrious

"NO! the timing has to be right and master said to first see if the child is a demon and Sebastian is right there do you have a death wish to die by Sebastian's hand or the masters? now quiet you fool you'll wake them" Terrious said quietly but firmly.

"Yes lord Terrious" all replied in unison until turning back to wait patiently not wanting to fail there master again...

Ciel stirred and wiped the sleep out of his eyes whilst yawning cutely "da" Ciel turned to his father and hugged him fondly just then Sebastian woke up and looked over at Ciel and nuzzled his son

"Good morning Ciel" Sebastian cooed over baby Ciel quickly remembering the misfortunes of yesterday Sebastian set on checking if Ciel had any pains in his arm only to realise that Ciel's arm was completely healed although it still gave him a bit of pain. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's head then gently leaned over and nudged Rose ever so slightly to get her up.

"Rose darling come see this" Rose sat up and looked over to her husband and son

"What is it love...is it Ciel is he ok?!" Rose slurred as she panicked for no absolute reason

"No, Ciel is fine my dear..I was just going to say Ciel's arm has healed although he still has some pain..in addition I think you know what that means...?" Sebastian replied trying to contain his excitement and joy

"Y-You c-can't mean?" Sebastian nodded and rose smiled as they both cuddled Ciel and said "Our son is a Demon" Sebastian got up with Ciel and looked down at his son to realise he was watching the darkened room's wall

"What is it Ciel?"

"Da da ooh!" Ciel exclaimed pointing to the wall as Sebastian made his way over with Ciel cautiously...

"What shall we do Terrious? there coming!" the imp exclaimed

"Quiet we'll move when I say" Terrious firmly stated showing his superiority and leadership...

At that point Ciel's stomach started growling and he started fussing so Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel and forgot about the shadows "aww...sounds like someone's hungry..how about we get you some food little one" Sebastian cooed taking Ciel downstairs to make his bottle...

"That was close..Markas go inform the master about the Demon child and be quick then inform me of his decision..." Terrious demanded

"Yes Lord Terrious..I shall return shortly" with that the imp was gone

As soon as Markas returned to his master to give him the report "Master..t-the child is Demon born..the child of S-Sebastian Michaelis master..we await your orders" Markas reported urgently bowing to his master

Lucifer turned and smirked devilishly "Good, you all did well today..now later wait for the child to be alone then make your move and take him..bring him to me and if he gets out hand give him this.." Lucifer handed Markas a vile of a unknown liquid "Oh and when you complete the task..give Sebastian this...and do not fail me again or there shall be consequences" Lucifer handed a lettler to Markas as his eyes glowed florescent pink

"Yes master we shall not fail you..the child shall be within your grasp soon" with that Markas departed and informed the rest of the imps about their masters plans...

Sebastian sat on the chair rocking back and forth gently as he fed Ciel his bottle halfway through his bottle however Ciel was focusing in the distance again so Sebastian wondered what ciel was looking at but saw nothing and shrugged it off "oooa" Ciel cooed to Sebastian as he finished his bottle and now his tummy was feeling weird so he fussed.

"Its ok Ciel you just need daddy to burp you..shhh it ok" Sebastian cooed hoisting Ciel up to his neck to burp him a few minutes later of fussing a small burp was admitted from the baby and Sebastian nuzzled his son still rocking back and forth as he cooed over Ciel

Later on the day Sebastian, Rose and Ciel was in the garden watching Ciel as he crawled along the grass only to get so far with his hurting arm "what is it Ciel?" Sebastian scooped up his now sniffing son and hugged him close as Ciel sniffled and nuzzled his face in his farthers neck

"Rose can you call the doctor and see if he can help Ciel's pain..he's not a full Demon yet because he's still growing and also part human so he cant heal as fast" Sebastian lectured

"Yes darling I'll call him now can you stay with baby Ciel?"

"Yes my love" Sebastian walked around with Ciel and admired the roses all seemed at peace

"Sebastian love the doctor will be here shortly" Rose called with that Sebastian took Ciel inside to await the doctor...

"Hmm..this could work..we shall wait till the physician comes then I shall take his form then you create a distraction when I have the child" Terrious scepulated a plan

"Yes lord Terrious that is being a goods plan he he" the young imp praised...

"Hello mr and mrs Michaelis I understand you called me for young Ciel here?" the doctor questioned

"Yes doctor..he has a little pain in his arm and we would like for you to check him over if that is alright"

Sebastian handed over Ciel unwillingly to the doctor to check him whilst Ciel looked at his father already missing him so he started to quietly cry "its ok Ciel the doctor is here to help you...shh it ok im here.." Sebastian cooed reassuring Ciel

"He seems to show the early stages of asthma..and he's quite small for his age..but I assure you thats nothing to worry about I can see your son is strong just like hia farther I would just subscribe these medications and this book is directions on asthma" the doctor smiled and handed the parents a bag

"Also would you mind if I use your toiletries briefly then..I shall check his arm im afraid a long journey and coffee dont mix" the doctor joked

"Yes by all means its upstairs on the left" Sebastian took Ciel back in his favourite spot on Sebastian's shoulder and neck...

"Good now that doctor is taken care of I shall assume the roll whilst you make the distraction when I have the child.." Terrious saud taking form of the previous doctor

"Yes lord Terrious" the imps hid for there awaiting motive...

"Sorry about that had a spot of bother finding it.." the new doctor scowled as he took Ciel into his arms only for the baby to cry and try to wiggle out of his grip not wanting to goto the weird bad man "daddy" Ciel cried reaching for his farther

"What is it Ciel?...What's wrong with him he was ok around you minutes ago?" Sebastian questioned not trusting the unique ura of this man

"Stop squirming...I assure you he's fine just probably a little fussy form all the moving around..but I have something for that" the doctor pulled out the vile and forced it in Ciels mouth rather harshly as Ciel continued to cry

"Doctor I do not appreciate what you are doing to my son..and what is that liquid it smells horrible...tell me what's going on NOW" Sebastian growled and demanded motioning for Ciel to be given back to him as Ciel cries quieted down as he drifted into a daze with a painful expression on his face

"I assure he's fine...dont worry about it" at that moment a loud explosion came from the kitchen both parents went to see if it was alright and thankful the servants was in town at this moment when they arrived back moments later a cloud of smoke dulled their sences as they glanced up at the now imp holding Ciel

"N-No C-Ciel...what h-have you d-done?!" Sebastian exclaimed trying his all not to lose consciousness however he was sadly failing

"Oh dont worry this shall calm you for a while...oh and this is for you from my master" Terrious handed the demon a letter as his eyes closed and expression relaxed along with Rose previously

"Daddy" Ciel exclaimed in his daze as his pain worsened then his eyes closed from pain and exhaustion passing out...

"Master we have him...I give you the demon child of Sebastian michaelis" Terrious handed Ciel to Lucifer as if he was an offering as Lucifer grined evilishly as he took the child and placed him in a small cage with rusty metal, blood and broken glass coating the base of it

"Good you have not failed me go leave us now and prepare for what may come.." with that the imps were gone to prepare leaving baby Ciel and Lucifer alone...

Mayrin, Finny and Bard all gasped at the sight of their masters and ran to help them "M-Master..master please wake up" they urgently called shaking Sebastian and Rose slightly

Sebastian groaned as he woke up along with Rose he then remembered the events that happened and hastily read the note given to him;

 _I always get what I want Sebastian Michaelis..._

 _Lucifer_

"Noooooo!" Sebastian shouted at the thought of losing his only precious son with a new found rage he remembered his vow to his family and he will get his son back he thought

"What is it darling weres Ciel?!" Rose panicked then seeing the note and Sebastian's glowing eyes see knew what that ment

"Mayrin, Finny Bard I ask that you aid us in getting Ciel back..it shall be very dangerous but we ask this for Ciel and our family?" Rose asked urgently to the three nervous servants

"Yes we'll help...we'll do anything to help the young master" all three proudly stated

"Good now go prepare we need to leave as soon as possible.." Sebastian hastily said

With that all the Michaelis family set off to rescue baby Ciel before it was to late not knowing of Lucifer's intentions...

.

.

.

Thats chapter 7 complete thank you all for your comments and ideas on this story they were very helpful and inspiring also more are appreciated and considered thank you again hope you enjoyed...Shadow Brockwell


	8. Battle begins

Hello sorry it has taken me so long to update but I hope this chapter is worth it..also you might be glad to know that because of your wonderful and inspiring comments I have chosen to start another story with Vincent and Rachel with baby ciel as you requested it shall be up soon I might comment when ready be sure to read and comment on it as well when its done...more requests can be meet if commented also feel free to ask questions and PM me enjoy...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Battle begins

"So you are the little nuisance that caused Sebastian to abandon Hell and his dutys...maybe I'll just start punishing you know..such a bad child.." Lucifer chuckled viciously as he hung Ciel from the rusted death trap cage and shook it hard causing baby Ciel to cry ou in pain

"..d-daddy.." Ciel sniffled wishing nothing more in the world than to be help by his mother and father.He felt unsafe, unsure and scared, so very scared. Ciel now was fully crying his little heart out screaming for his parents.

"QUIET! you little urchin!" Lucifer shouted in the babys face taking him out of the cage to shake him. Fear was in Ciel's eyes.

Lucifer took ciel to a alter full of candles,sharp objects and blood. Placing ciel in the middle he bound Ciel with demonic chains that burn and raised some different viles and powders of unknown chemicals laid before him. He selected a niddle and pricked Ciel with it drawing blood then forcing unknown clear liquid into the petrified baby.

"Now we can begin the ritual for the last supper~" Lucifer laughed dangerously whilst staring into Ciel's fearfull blue eyes as they met with his glowing red ones...

"Finny, Mayrin, Bard are you all ready to go? I have some modified demonic weapons suited for you all it should hopefully give us an advantage on Lucifer..." Sebastian asked In a athorative but worried tone. Thinking of his only beloved son being in the hands of that vile creature. It made him sick. His eyes still glowing viciously unable to calm down until he felt an arm grab his firmly but soothing at the same time. He turned to hug Rose as their servants prepared

"Wow thanks master Sebastian we're ready now" Finny said testing out the demon war hammer handed to him.

"Yes we'll get the young master back, yes we will" Mayrin stated checking the demon pistols complete with ammo magazines to last.

"Yes the little lord needs our help...we'll get him" Bard spoke as he swung the demon sword with pinpoint accuracy.

With that the three Michaelis servants and two Masters set of to Hell to rescue the baby demon, Ciel before it was too late...

"Waaaahh!" baby Ciel cry's as his pain and growing fear intenceifys

under the demons hand. The cuts and bruises on his arms and legs left by the needles and knife was on fire, his re-broken arm felt cold and num yet still severe with pain, his eyes blurred from tears and filled with everlasting pain. He wished his parents was here.

"You little piece of filth its all your fault, if you were never born Sebastian would never have gone to the human world! he would still be here!..its your fault! its all your fault!" Lucifer shouted, screaming in baby Ciel's face as he cry's.

"Master I don't think it's such a good idea he is only a baby not even a full demon and Sebastian's only child master...it is not wise he will come you know that master...we should prepare...?" Terrious stated to his ill minded master. Terrious never wanted to hurt the child he was so small, so innocent he didn't want to anger Sebastian either but he also didn't want to anger his master. He watched as Lucifer continued to torture the child untill he snaped.

"LUCIFER STOP!" he shouted anger and fear overwhelmed him.

"What did you say Terrious...disobeying your master now.." Lucifer said in a dangerous tone a dark aura surrounded him.

"You are not my master!...he's only a baby! I will not be apart of your plans anymore!" Terrious glared at Lucifer. He knew he was no match for him but he stood by his words. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the far wall was smashed with Sebastian, Rose, Finny, Mayrin and bard standing ready to fight. Terrious fled leaving the demons, humans and imps in a death stare stance ready to fight when ready.

"Return my son Lucifer..or things will play out wose for you than they already are" Sebastian growled dangerously with glowing red eyes and elongated nails and teeth. He turned to Rose and whispered, "Rose I'll hold off Lucifer I need you to go and help Ciel"

"Why hello Brother...long time no see...I see you still have pathetic humans for company.." Lucifer laughed snatching up a still crying baby Ciel holding roughly. Then lunging at Sebastian clawing his arm.

Sebastian hissed in pain as his arm was slashed and grabed Lucifer and pined him against the wall by the throat. As Rose took baby Ciel as it all happened and set on running to a far corner and tending to her baby.

"Lucifer you will pay for what you have done to my family!" Sebastian shouted as Lucifer fought back and the two engaged in a battle clawing and at each other as the servents and Lucifer's army fought as well.

After somrsome moments Lucifer made a mistake, as his army failed against the servents as they only got a few cuts and bruises thanks to their remarkable skills expected from a Michaelis sevent,he hesitated and in that brief moment Sebastian made his final move slashing Lucifer on the neck with his claws then taking the demon sword and stabbed him though the chest as he was aided by his servents ensuring that Lucifer wad done for.

"Damn y-you S-Sebastian...I-I will h-have revenge..y-you will p-pay...! " Lucifer struggled to say as he let out his last dying breath as he went limp and layed there surrounded by a pool of his own blood and the bodys of his fallen army. Sebastian then ran over to Rose and baby Ciel as his little cry's seemed to be fading into barley auidoable sniffles and cry's. He was happy to know his family was here and that they were ok, even with his eyes still slightly blurred he recognized his parents touch alway gentle and caring.

At that moment Sebastian's wounds were finally healed and he checked his son for all his injures, his eyes wide with worry as baby Ciel started to have a violent coughing fit that went on for a long period before he started to cough tiny bits of blood. "Sebastian what do we do!...I-I think he might be having a asthma attack!" Rose stated quickly as Sebastian took Ciel in his arms and turned him on his side rubbing his chest and patting his back trying to ease his breathing as he gently rose to his feet before they all set off home quickly in hope to aid baby Ciel better. Hopefully they could save baby Ciel before it was to late...

.

.

.

Chapter 8 is complete and a evil cliffhanger to build suspense but I shall update soon now I have more inspiration however more is still appreciated and considered by comment or PM thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	9. Hopefully healing

Hello sorry for the long wait I hope this chapter is worth it and now the new story you requested is up called 'The new phantomhive' I hope you read and review that as well thank you for all your support and inspiration more is still appreciated and welcome thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

 _Chapter 9: Hopefully healing_

On the way to the Michaelis home Sebastian was despretly trying to keep his little boy breathing and conscious, he had no clue was Lucifer gave Ciel but it wasn't human for sure. "Come on Ciel just keep breathing...for daddy,son...Rose when we get home call the healer Albus..he should be able to help with the demonic liquid...you three I need you to gather all the first aid supplies and bring it to the master bedroom...I'll try and help Ciel." He looked down at baby Ciel struggling to breath still coughing up blood and crying quietly.

"Yes darling..Ciel you going to be ok baby don't cry honey..shh it's going to be ok.." Rose soothed her baby boy as he was relaxing slightly being in the arms of his family. She hoped that his breathing would ease as he relaxed, as it did slightly.

"Yes master!" The three servants said in unison running as fast as they could in worry to attempt to help their little master.

As soon as they all got to the manor everyone ran off to do their job. Sebastian looked down worridly at baby Ciel, who was still coughing and slowly slipping into unconsciousness, Sebastian scanned every medial text book in the manor in under a minute so he knew how to help Ciel. Sebastian started to rub Ciel's chest with a warm watered cloth and patted his back while he steamed the room with hot water given to him by the servants in attempt to help Ciel breath better. After a moment Ciel's coughing seemed to get better and his breathing was slightly evening out so he bagan bandaging Ciels wounds and made him more comfortable but every couple of minutes Ciel would vomit blood and strange liquid. "Shhh...it's ok Ciel..the healer will be here soon and make you feel better...Im sorry for not protecting you sooner..but I promise to keep you safe in my arms...I love you, son" Sebastian said sincerely as he wiped Ciel's mouth and hugged him close but gently.

"Daddy..." baby Ciel said weakly but happily as he looked up and smiled weakly at his father snuggling into his coat while wiping his tears he giggled slightly as his father began to nuzzle him lovingly so he grabed his fathers face gently and cooed as he nuzzled him back.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Ciel and started to nuzzle and kiss his head earning pleased noises from baby Ciel as he did it back. After a long moment Ciel started to cough and chock so Sebastian quickly but carefully leaned him forward near the a bowl as he vomited again after he wiped Ciels mouth again and continued hugging.

"Sebastian! Albus the healer has arrived we shall be up shortly!" Rose alerted from downstairs as she walked with Albus to the bedroom which Sebastian and baby Ciel was in.

Albus quickly greeted Sebastian as he was informed if the dilemma and checked over Ciel while getting equipment out of his bag. "You did very well treating your son, Sebastian..I shall do what I can." Albus stated before giving Ciel some light pain relief and poured clear liquid on his wounds then bandaging the broken bones and cuts.

"D-daddy.." Ciel cried and reached for his father as the liquid was cleaning and healing his wounds, he was still scared he didn't know this man who was trying to help him he just wanted to be held again, he just wanted his father.

Sebastian stroked and kissed Ciels hair to sooth him so Albus could help him, he just wanted to hold his son and make the pain go away, but he knew Albus would help Ciel get better. "Shhh..it's ok Ciel it's almost over...your a strong boy aren't you my brave, strong little boy...your going to be ok, Ciel" Sebastian said sincerely feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

"There all done, he should be alright now if now complications arise so give him this medicine in his food and make sure he gets a lot of rest along with his parents also keep a sharp eye on him for the next few days whilst he's recovering if anything happens call me otherwise carry on with the treatment you were giving him if his breathing worses but I believe he should make a smooth recovery." Albus reported as he handed baby Ciel to Sebastian and watched the two hug each other with a smile. A true family bond.

"Thank you old friend I couldn't repay you enough. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Sebastian said thankfully as he took Ciel back in his arms and hugged him closely but gently as be kissed Ciel's head.

"Your welcome dear friend but as I last recall I owed you my life from the war as you recall. And it was a pleasure to help you and your son. i see he looks a lot like you and that he is strong and will grow into a fine demon just like his father." Albus stated and patted Ciel's head as he left.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who's yawned cutely as his eyes began to flutter as the whole ordeal eas tiring for everyone that day. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's cheek "Darling are you ready to retire for the night...it seems little Ciel here wants to sleep and it might be good for everyone to get some rest." Sebastian stated.

"Yes love I couldn't agree more" Rose said joyously as she git ready for bed and await her hhusband and son.

Sebastian soon goy dressed and cleamed up baby Ciel as he claimed into bed with Rose as baby Ciel laid on his chest as Sebastian covered him with his favourite blanket and gently put his pacifier in his mouth as he received a kiss from his mother and father. They all drifted off to sleep as everything was alright. But tomorrow was another day...

.

.

.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter...also thank you for all your support and inspiration more is still appreciated and new ideas are welcome and coincided thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	10. Growing

Sorry It has taken me so long to update been going through some bad stuff but thank you all for the support and inspiration I hope to hear more and I hope you enjoy my story's...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

 _Chapter 10: Growing_

Rose and the servants went out to the town house for the day to prepare it for the summer. leaving Sebastian to have the opportunity to bond with his son, and Sebastian couldn't be happier so he spent the night sleeping with a smile on his face...

Morning came and Sebastian jerked awake at the sound of Ciel's crying. He immediately panicked and rushed over and picked Ciel up checking him over while bouncing him soothingly.

"Shh...what is the matter Ciel...?" Sebastian asked and checked the baby's nappie to find it clean he proceeded to check Ciel over for wounds or some fault only to find nothing out of the ordinary, 'so why Ciel crying' he thought.

"You haven't messed or hurt yourself...maybe your just hungry.." Sebastian stated whilst walking down to the kitchen and preparing a bottle for Ciel. "Waaaaahhh!" Baby Ciel kept crying and rejected the bottle. Sebastian was at a loss and tried everything to try and get Ciel stop crying...

Sebastian sat on the floor with Ciel in the living room trying to make Ciel happy by showing him his toys and playing. "Come on Ciel it's a new Funton toy I had made for you~.." Sebastian said setting the toy 'bitter rabbit' on the floor next to the baby. But Ciel didn't seem to notice the toy and only cried more.

Sebastian then tried to warm up the infant and made sure he was comfortable and then took him outside for a walk and some fresh air attempting to soothe the baby. But Ciel still cried he was at a loss of what to do...

Sebastian put baby Ciel down on the bed and scratched his head in loss and annoyance. "What do you want Ciel!?" Sebastian reported loudly and checked over baby Ciel again desperate to find out the problem. His eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of white and red in Ciel's mouth as he was crying so he bent down and ran his finger over Ciel's gums. He smiled understandably

"Ohh..I get it now little one your soon going to get your baby fangs that's why your upset, your teething...Im sorry little one for raising my voice at you and not noticing sooner." Sebastian said as he brushed baby Ciel's tears away whilst Ciel sucked and nipped at Sebastian's finger calming down his pain was now being relieved.

Sebastian then glanced at the clock and saw it was still breakfast time so he started walking to the kitchen again and gave Ciel a fresh bottle. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian more gladly drinking his bottle until it was finished. Sebastian then put Ciel near his shoulder and began lightly patting the baby's back and smiled when a small burp was admitted from baby Ciel. He repositioned Ciel in his arms and cuddled him whilst he smeared some medicine on Ciel's gums for the pain. "There all better now Ciel." Sebastian kissed the baby's head and got a giggle then a yawn in return.

Ciel's eyes began to flutter open and close as he yawned cutely, like a kitten and snuggled his head in his father's chest. Sebastian began walking back to the bedroom bouncing baby Ciel soothingly and prepared him for his nap laying him on his chest covering him with a blanket giving him his pacifier as he too drifted off into a peaceful light slumber "Goodnight son..I love you..." Sebastian whispered and kissed the baby's head then laid down on the bed near Ciel's crib and drifted to sleep as well...

A couple of hours later baby Ciel awoke from his nap to see the sight of his sleeping father. Ciel smiled and crawled to Sebastian and ttugged his hair and hugging his face. "Da!" Ciel babbled cheerfully.

Sebastian stirred and smiled, looking at Ciel. "Good morning Ciel..did you enjoy your nap little one.." Sebastian rhetorically asked nuzzling his sons head as baby Ciel giggled and hugged him again. Sebastian scooped Ciel up and made his way downstairs...

Ciel sat on the floor exploring whilst Sebastian sat on the couch watching his little one play. Ciel then spotted the new 'bitter rabbit' toy and held it up at his father. "Da!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

Sebastian had changed Ciel into a cute little navy blue onesie while he stayed in his red vest and black suit. "What have you got there little one~?" Sebastian cooed getting up and going over to him. Ciel babbled and hugged the rabbit looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled and picked him up.

"I think it's time for lunch" Sebastian stated making his way down to the kitchen and preparing a bottle for Ciel with one hand whilst he held Ciel gently but firm in the other. "Here we go..this should keep you satisfied till dinner." Sebastian cooed giving Ciel the warm milk in a bottle holding it for the child since he couldn't do it on his own.

Sebastian walked to the couch whilst feeding baby Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes while sucking on the bottle as his hunger was satisfied he removed his mouth from the tit and switched to sucking and chewing his father's finger, accasiaonly nipping on it as he snuggled into Sebastian more then started fussing as his stomach felt weird.

"It's alright Ciel..you just need daddy to burp you.." Sebastian said putting baby Ciel on his shoulder and gently patting the baby's back. He smiled when Ciel made a small burp as he then repositioned him in his arms and bounced him soothingly.

Ciel gave a small kitten like yawn as he snuggled into Sebastian's chest and nuzzled his face into the soft fabric. "da.." Ciel mumbled happily as Sebastian gave him a kiss on his head and nuzzled his hair with his nose, making him giggle.

Sebastian excited the room to go play with his son again...everything was perfect..for today...

.

.

.

So I hoped you liked chapter 10 you shall hear from me soon. And feel free to comment or message me any questions you might have... thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	11. INFORMATION

I do apologise for not updating this story but I have recently been admitted into a mental health unit and so went through some stuff but now I'm out but still recovering and so I want to finish what I started for my beloved readers who gave me complements and courage thank you all so much.

However I find myself at a bit of a predicament, I need ideas and inspiration on how to continue this story...so if anyone has ideas,questions or anything feel free to either comment or PM me...Thank you...Shadow Brockwell.


End file.
